undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dummy
The Dummy is an enemy found in the Ruins. It is the first enemy encountered in the game and serves as the tutorial battle. Profile Appearance The Dummy's appearance is that of most dummies: structured with a head, body, stand and no arms. It is implied to have a cloth-like material composing it (listed as cotton in its check and in Toriel's dialogue after fleeing the dummy) and has visible stitches. Personality As it has no dialogue, the Dummy's personality (or the personality of the ghost possessing it) is unknown. However, the Mad Dummy reveals that they were "a shy sort," and their reaction to any of the protagonist's possible actions implies that they are sensitive. Main Story Toriel sets up a tutorial encounter with the Dummy to teach the protagonist the basics of ACTing. Toriel's comment after the encounter and the Mad Dummy's dialogue vary depending on what the protagonist does to the Dummy. Destroying the Dummy does not abort the attempt at the True Pacifist Route. * If the protagonist talks to the Dummy, Toriel congratulates them. Mad Dummy is infuriated about the "horrible" things the protagonist said. * If the protagonist fights the Dummy, Toriel gently admonishes them. Mad Dummy is infuriated that the protagonist took away the Dummy's future chance of becoming corporeal. * If the protagonist flees from the Dummy, Toriel acknowledges that fleeing can be a useful strategy, but points out that it was clearly unnecessary in this case, as the Dummy cannot attack, nor seek revenge. Mad Dummy is infuriated that the protagonist walked away from the Dummy, saying they were a "shy sort" and that the protagonist broke their little ethereal heart. * If the protagonist does nothing for 8 turns, it gets bored of the protagonist's aimless shenanigans and floats away. After this, Toriel stares in disbelief, then continues through the Ruins as if nothing happened. Mad Dummy is disgusted by the protagonist's behavior and is glad the Dummy left like any self-respecting specter. In Battle Strategy There are multiple ways to deal with the Dummy (as listed above). However, the actions do not affect what route the protagonist is traversing, and only changes Toriel and Mad Dummy's (before their fight) dialogue. As the Dummy cannot attack, there is no danger of being harmed during the battle. Flavor Text * You encountered the Dummy. Encounter * A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye. Check * You talk to the DUMMY. | ... | It doesn't seem much for conversation. | TORIEL seems happy with you. Talk * Dummy stands around absentmindedly. Neutral * Dummy looks like it's about to fall over. Neutral * Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans. idle by sparing, checking or failing to attack for several consecutive turns Relationships Mad Dummy A spirit possesses the Dummy, the spirit who is Mad Dummy's cousin. As said above, Mad Dummy's dialogue leading up to their battle depends on the protagonist's actions toward the Dummy. As all actions the protagonist does Mad Dummy considers hostile and wrong, they engage the protagonist in combat, even becoming Glad Dummy due to their anger should the protagonist traverse a Genocide Route. The whole purpose of Mad Dummy's fight is because of their anger toward the protagonist due to their actions toward the Dummy, showing that Mad Dummy cares for their cousin. Trivia * If the protagonist talks to Toriel twice before fighting the Dummy, she tells them that they can say anything to the Dummy, and they will not be bothered, contrary to what Mad Dummy says later if they choose to talk to them. de:Dummy es:Dummy fr:Mannequin ja:Dummy pl:‎Dummy ru:Манекен uk:Манекен vi:Bù Nhìn zh:假人 Category:Enemies